


Radar Love

by DandelionDreaming



Series: The Rookie Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: On your way home to Dean - the last thing you need is to be pulled over for speeding by a State Trooper...One shot part of 'The Rookie' series - each story set to a Classic Rock/80s song from Dean's childhood. Click header for Spotify playlist.





	Radar Love

** [RADAR LOVE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Hlg8JV79oTD1SEmp8AB31) ** _   
  
**I've been drivin' all night, my hand's wet on the wheel** _   
** _There's a voice in my head that drives my heel,_ **   
** _ It's my baby callin', says I need you here_ **   
** _ And it's a half past four and I'm shiftin' gear_ **   
  
  
** _ When she is lonely and the longing gets too much_ **   
** _ She sends a cable comin' in from above_ **   
** _ Don't need no phone at all…_ **   
** _We've got a thing that's called radar love_ **   
  
** _ We've got a wave in the air, radar love_ **

**  
GOLDEN EARRING**

You pushed the impala to go faster, the late hour, and the quiet back roads giving you ample space to open her up. You turned up the radio, Radar Love blaring out and reminding you that it had been too long since you had seen Dean.

‘Soon.’ You whispered, smiling and thinking of that sexy fucking grin of his, hitting the accelerator a little harder.

Glancing into Baby’s rearview mirror your stomach lurched at the flash of blue and red lights.

‘Shit.’ You pulled over and watched as the State Trooper approached, rolling down your window.

‘Evening M’am. I’m going to need you to step out of the vehicle.’ He said, his voice low and commanding.

‘Uh, is there a problem Officer?’ You asked, hesitating.

‘There will be if you don’t get out of the vehicle M’am.’

You gulped. Very aware of the knife hidden near your ankle and the stash of weapons in the trunk. You got out hesitantly, following the officer towards the back of the impala. Your stomach full of nervous butterflies.

‘We’ve had some reports about a car matching this description. I’m going to have to search your person for weapons before we proceed. Please place your hands on the trunk.’

‘But Officer I…’ He silenced you with a glare. His eyes dark, his strong jaw clenching. You became acutely aware of the size difference, how very much bigger his large and muscular frame was in comparison to yours. The strength in those sizeable arms that were catching his uniform and stretching it tight. You shivered a little, also aware of how quiet and isolated these back roads were.

You placed your hands on the trunk as his large palms moved over your bare shoulders and down your sides. You were wearing a tank top so there was hardly the need for all the touching and you flinched and shuddered a little as his hands moved from your waist and along the length of your thighs. He reached the bottom of your jeans and discovered the hidden knife.

‘Well. Looks like you are just full of surprises.’ He growled, his voice low in your ear. ‘I’m afraid this means we’re going to have to do a more thorough search.’

‘But Officer, that’s just for personal protection.’ You protested, trying to turn around and explain.

‘It would appear you are resisting standard search procedures. Along with the discovery of a weapon, you now pose a viable threat.’ His voice menacing and aggressive.

Before you realized what he was doing he had taken out his handcuffs and pulled your arms behind you, closing them swiftly around each wrist.

‘Hey.’ You protested as he pushed you up against the Impala.

‘I’d keep quiet if I were you.’ He threatened, his husky voice and commanding tone zapping through you and causing a frisson of energy to spark in places you weren’t expecting. ‘Unless you want to be arrested, I'd consider the fact you are not in a position to be arguing right now.’

You gulped down any further argument and stood still. The last thing anyone needed was the attention of you getting arrested or the impala being impounded.

You felt him press up against you, was that an erection? He pulled something from his belt and held it in front of you. It was a black rubber baton and you nervously licked your lips, wondering what he was about to do with it.

You didn’t have to wait long to find out before you felt it being dragged under your breasts and then down your stomach and over the front of your jeans and your core, slowly thrusting between your legs, back and forth at different angles, ostensibly to see if you were hiding anything there, but you found it was catching your pussy in several places and despite your trembling you had to bite back a small whimper as he worked you over, unable to hear anything but his breath, hot in your ear.   
  
Eventually, he moved the baton down one inner thigh then the other, bringing it back up across your denim-covered pussy and through to your ass, sliding it back and forth between your ass cheeks several times, forcing you to stop a shudder as your body reacted to the stimulation. You felt him smirk next to your ear as he placed the baton on the trunk in front of you.

'Satisfied?' You demanded. Unable to help yourself from pushing back, but also afraid to push too hard in case he wanted to open the impala's trunk.

'Oh, not even close M'am' He replied. His voice low and loaded with meaning.

‘To be more thorough, and with just cause based on the weapon discovery I will be proceeding with further search protocols.’ He said, his mouth close to your ear. ‘And M'am - I expect your full co-operation.’

‘Uh, Officer?’ You gulped. ‘Just what do these further search protocols entail exactly?’

‘Cooperate and you’ll see.’ He demanded, the threat in his tone allowing for no argument and once again sending a little spike through you.

You stood still, waiting to see what was next, flinching as you felt his hands coming up under your tank top. 

‘You never can tell what someone is hiding these days. Especially women, y’all have these secret panels in your underwear – it makes strip searches such a necessity.’ 

You gasped as he pulled your tank top up over your breasts, you weren’t wearing a bra so it was clearly unlikely that there were any hidden compartments anywhere. You bit your tongue hard to prevent several expletives from coming out your mouth, refusing to give him further cause or let him see he was getting to you in any way.   
He spun you around, the handcuffs clanging against the impala as your wrists flicked out behind you, your naked breasts all the more prominent and pushed upwards by the way your arms were held so securely behind you. You stood defiant as his eyes glinting and dark with lust, traveled across your body, hungrily drinking you in.

‘See, I like to be super thorough with my searches.’ His handsome face contorted into a lascivious grin. ‘And my tongue, it’s like a super sensor for contraband… so I use it to make doubly sure I haven’t missed anything.’

You watched speechless as he held your hips in a vice-like grip and slowly ran his tongue the length of your breast, dragging it slowly underneath and back up the other side leaving a damp trail that caught the night air, making your skin gooseflesh and prickle where his tongue had been. His mouth grasped your hardened nipple and flicked it expertly, alternating between biting and sucking it while leering up at you and repeating the entire process on the other breast.

You could feel tight ripples of heat building and you couldn't believe your body was responding to this, betraying you in this way. You closed your eyes to steel yourself, only to snap them open again as he undid the button of your jeans and zipper.

'What the fuck?' You squeaked, looking around. Realizing there was nowhere and no way to run that he wouldn't catch you.

‘Told you this was going to be thorough.’ He said, dropping to his knees as he pulled your jeans and panties down. His tongue immediately heading to your soft folds and lapping at your clit. Thrusting his tongue between your pussy lips.

‘Seems it’s a bit wet down here.’ He smirked at you and you wanted to slap or kick him, but your jeans were halfway down your legs and effectively doing as good a job as the handcuffs. He spread your legs as far as the jeans would allow, adding his fingers to the work his tongue was doing. You felt your body beginning to twitch, responding to his very talented fingers and tongue, the night air still catching your exposed breasts and taunting them with a soft breeze.   
  
He obviously could tell he was having an effect on you, his fingers and tongue working you harder, pressing more, sucking and thrusting in and out of you, you resisted and pushed back against it, but you could feel the heat coiling up inside you.

'Taste so sweet.' He muttered, his fingers curling up into your g-spot, dragging them forward as he flicked your clit, working you harder and harder. You couldn't believe your body was responding to this man, the molten waves washing over you as your body shook and your pussy clenched around his fingers. You tried not to call out, uttering only a quiet ‘Fuck’ as you came undone.

He looked up at you and slowly licked his hands, clearly enjoying the taste of you. ‘Hmmm, mmmm. I think that might require deeper investigation M’am.’

‘Fuck you.’ You spat. Weirdly struck once again by how good looking he was. How your body was reacting to him, irrespective of the situation.

‘Oh definitely. We’re doing that.’ He said, 'I could tell you were a needy one as soon as you got out the car.' 

You couldn't deny the tremor that ran through you as he spun you around and pushed you forward so you were bent over, your handcuffed hands in the small of your back, your bare ass exposed, and your cheek resting on the trunk of the impala. He spread your legs a little wider and you felt his knuckles grazing you as he took the tip of his cock and began circling your hole and lightly teasing your clit.

'Hot for it aren't you?' He taunted, feeling your little push backward, your traitorous body and growing need overwhelming any of your other senses or thoughts. You bit back a groan as he lifted your hips and slammed into you, filling and stretching you with his girth and length. Fuck he was big.

'Oh, so fucking needy aren't you pretty little slut?' He sighed, giving you no time to recover as he began to pound in and out. Slowly at first, then with greater speed.  
You watched as he reached over and grabbed the baton that was still on the trunk in front of you and pushed it down between your legs, rubbing it up against your clit as he began pounding you harder and harder.

‘Fuck Missy. This is one tight fucking pussy you got here.’ He growled. His hips slamming faster, the baton sending spikes of friction through your clit. ‘So fucking hot. Feels so good.’

The constant rubbing of the baton against your clit was causing your eyes to roll back in your head.

Despite yourself, you felt close to cumming again, the movement of the baton and the pounding of his huge cock making your head spin, and your body hum on a level you definitely weren’t expecting. It became a blur of unbearable intensity, with the pressure of him pushing deeper and harder, deeper, harder… until it was a mantra in your brain. By the time the orgasm slammed into you, you were unable to stop yourself from crying out. Swearing and shaking as it ripped through you, causing your pussy to clench and clamp down so hard you heard him shout out your name, shooting hot ropes of cum inside you shortly after.

For a minute you were both silent, panting to catch your breath in the aftermath.

‘Fuck baby, that was fucking hot.’ He whispered in your ear. ‘Was that what you wanted? Huh?’

Still inside you he undid the cuffs and massaged your wrists, kissing them and then kissing up your back, kissing your lips as you turned your face sideways to meet his.

‘So fucking good Dean.’ You grinned, slowly pulling your tank top down as you raised yourself up off the trunk of the car and he pulled out of you. 'You look so godamn hot in that uniform, I nearly came as soon as you knelt in front of me. And the baton, holy shit – you are an evil genius.’

‘Shucks M’am. I try.’ He said, giving you his best cheeky sexy fucking smile. 'I know you said rough, but I wanted to take it a bit easy the first time.'

'Oh, you succeed Officer fucking Winchester. You can pull me over any time.' You grinned, leaning into his lush sweet kisses. 'And thanks baby, but you can definitely rough me up a little more next time … cause we're definitely doing this again right?'

Knowing he had gotten into it as much as you.

'Oh yeah baby, we're doing it again.' He smirked, kissing you deeply. 'Maybe next time you can wear cut-offs and fulfill a little fantasy I had growing up about pulling over Daisy Duke for driving too fast?' He raised his eyebrow.

'Oh, it's on, Officer Winchester. It's on.' You smiled, pulling him closer as his hand slowly crept up your thigh. You realized there was no point in pulling your jeans back up… it seems Officer Winchester wasn’t done with you yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader question: Did you guess it was Dean? When?
> 
> Thanks for reading 😘
> 
> Radar Love - Golden Earring  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Hlg8JV79oTD1SEmp8AB31  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sm1q1XoN_Qo
> 
> * * * *
> 
> The Rookie Series
> 
> Part 1: Hunter in Training - The Rookie: Dean and Sam agree to train you as a hunter . Dean calls you 'Rookie' and the two of you have an instant connection. After a near death showdown, Winchester angst, fighting and some smutty crazy sexy training stunts you finally get together as a couple and begin hunting.
> 
> Part 2: The Rookie Hunts - Tulsa: Your first hunt and lots of smutty fun.
> 
> Plus series of one shots based on random dates/sex games/smutty fun...


End file.
